eternaldestinyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shayans Subrace Notes
Shayan's Subrace Engine Notes I am providing the notes below and will add to them as necessary in order to assist players in the creation of subracial PCs with minimal fuss. The Shayan Subrace Engine is very touchy in the way it works and while it is quite powerful in what it does, it can be easily messed up or confused and cause problems for your subraced PC creation. Power-Leveling Power-Leveling is defined as leveling up more than 2 levels in any particular game session. When you power-level you can screw up the subracial game engine and it may not recognize your character sheet as having being given one of these pre-req feats, stat, or skill points. I know leveling can be quick sometimes in Eternal Destiny. If you are leveling up normally through the world by completing tasks, solving puzzles, or killing foes this form of power-leveling does not seem to harm the Subracial Engine. Power-Leveling via the Level Bank or through DM assistance can cause problems. I would suggest that if you are creating a subracial PC, that you level this PC in a traditional manner and do not use the Character Benefactor Banking Options or if you do choose the Character Benefactor Banking options that you wait at least 60 seconds between each level up and the withdrawl of another level. If you are leveling up more than 5 Levels in this method, I recommend you manually exit the server every 4 levels in order to give the subrace engine a chance to realize what it is you are doing. Character Naming If you have character with a particular character name and then you have another character in your portfolio with a similiar character name (First 16 characters being the same) the subracial engine may apply the stats to that character and not to the character being played. If you delete a subraced PC with a particular name and then recreate a new PC using the same name I recommended you wait until a server reset before leveling as the subrace engine may still believe the other character to be existing and thus you may not receive stats, feats, or skills you already have been given(in your previous life). Doubled-Up Stats This one I actually like (and you powergamers will too) in that somtimes for a totally random reason when you start a PC you are given your level 1 stats, but then when you step off the White Star at the docks of Vastonia and are given your second level for some random reason you are provided with those same increases again, thus doubling up on your stat boosts. Why this happens is a complete mystery but since I have found it doesn't hinder anything and in fact happens at random I actually like it. I consider this like a Random Bonus just for playing at Eternal Destiny. Pre-Requisites Several Subraces provide feats which require to meet a certain pre-requisite in order to attain that feat. If you do not meet those pre-reqs prior to being assigned this feat, you will not receive this feat. This is a limitation of the gaming engine for which Shayan's Subracial System can not overcome.